


Self-Aware

by Kardowolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Robot, Science Fiction, world at war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardowolf/pseuds/Kardowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic future, the world is at war. Robotic soldiers fight along side those of flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Aware

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for my creative writing class where we were only allowed to use mostly words with one syllable.

All of the people want to rule world. That is what they told us. They told the black bombs too. They tell all that exist this.

            “We all want to rule the world,” they told the hurt bases in a small voice.

            The bombs fall all the time. There is a lot of red. It is all over the sky, the dirt, and the floor. The planes roar through the red sky at all hours of the day. There are so many of them and yet we are not part of them.

            The soldiers are alone too. They are from all areas of the world. They are flesh from many places. There are other soldiers too. They are made of wire and metal. They do not stop when one of flesh falls. They keep going. The ones of flesh lay in the dirt. They do not see. They die. The metal ones take too much time to die. There is pain in their bright white eyes. They know it is the end. They are born into a world that they are to kill. Every bullet into their body brings white light. Their code is a force. It tells them to walk on. Do not stop. Fight on. Catch enemy arm in hand. Break. Drop. Fire bullet. Hit target. Walk. Defend. Hit with butt of gun. Smash in skull. More blood. It does not end for them until they are shot with many bullets. They drop to the dirt then. Black blood drips on the dirt. The metal ones kill each other too. They spill their black blood. Red and black mix. They become one. I watch them do this.

            We watch people run away from the bombs. They die. There is no base for them to run too. We have a base. Our base is not for them. There is no place for them. There is only a place for us. We come back to the base. We leave the base. The base is always ours. They tell us to come here. It keeps us safe. We listen to them. They keep us alive. They need us.

            We leave the base every day to fight the war for them. We hold the guns. We bleed the black blood. The ones of flesh order us to march on. They coded us to march. We kill for them. They recharge us. They take care of us.

            Soldiers of flesh attack from the side. Use program one zero three. Grab arm. Pull in. Change hold to throat. Apply small force to soft flesh. Life gone. Swing butt of gun into new skull. Break. ALERT: bullet has hit armor of left arm. ALERT: pressure down in left arm. Find flesh one who has made this damage. Kill. ALERT: break in outer eye. Left eye is gone. The other is able to work. They will fix it for me. I have made more red for the dirt. My metal has red on it. My eye drips black. I am a metal one. My body is a metal one.

            My body. _My._ I am awake now. I still kill. That is all I know. I am aware. I am able to do this. I heal my eye and go on. I will do so until the end.


End file.
